


We'll Be Together One Day

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNPolyBingo [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Telekinesis, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: The Winchesters don’t realize yet that they’re in a relationship, but that’s okay, Andy doesn’t mind waiting.





	We'll Be Together One Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPNPolyBingo](http://spnpolybingo.tumblr.com) (which is being run by the very awesome [Christy](http://bendoverandbiteyourgag.tumblr.com)), and this fic is for the Andy square.

He gets bored. Constant streams of everyone's thoughts do get boring after a while, and after he learns how to block them, he wants a new challenge.

She's beautiful and so fucking dangerous it makes his cock ache when he merely brushes the surface of her thoughts. She calls herself Ruby, but the body isn't hers. He watches as she manipulates the Winchesters, which is really fucking hilarious. Who knew Sam would love demon blood so much.

He watches. Fascinated, really. And it's been a long time since anyone has caught his interest like that. She kills without a thought and her pussy gets wet when she makes people beg for their lives.

Andy doesn't know if she can sense him, but as she walks up to the motel room Sam and Dean are staying in, Dean at the bar and Sam waiting to suck on her blood, Andy pushes inside her pussy, tendrils of whatever the fuck his brain does when it reaches out and becomes a physical thing moving inside her.

She freezes, body shivering when he does it again, but then she turns and looks directly at him, her eyes black as night. He runs. Terrified.

She doesn't chase him, but he decides to never fuck with a supernatural creature again. He doesn't want to die. Not yet.

*

Sam and Dean are sitting in a shitty little diner. Dean's eating something that looks like it's going to give him a heart attack, and Sam is going on and on about a case they're working on.

Andy waits until Dean's taking a drink, then brushes over his asshole. Dean chokes on his drink, and when Sam asks him if he's okay, Dean takes a quick look around the diner, then nods, waves Sam off, but his shoulders remain tense as they finish their lunch.

As Dean walks out the door, Andy pokes inside Dean's ass. Quick in and out. Dean yelps, spinning around to glare at Sam, who had been walking behind him.

"What?" Sam asks.

Dean frowns. "Nothin'," he says, then stalks out to the car.

It's something to do. It's fun. Fun is something Andy hasn't had for a long time.

*

There's a powerful creature hanging around the Winchesters, and whenever Andy feels him, he stays away. He's more powerful than Ruby ever even imagined being, and Andy doesn't want to find out if the thing cares about the Winchesters enough to kick his ass for playing with them.

He waits until the creature is dead, or at least Sam and Dean think he is, and starts following them more closely again.

Sam is interviewing a witness who saw the whole thing, and as he starts to ask her another question, Andy pushes inside his ass, wriggling around for a brief moment.

"A-are you okay?" the woman asks, helping Sam up off the ground, the knees of his suit pants dirty from going to his knees in the parking lot.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam says, nodding. "Now how long ago would you say this was that you saw the scratches on your neighbor's back door?"

Andy smirks, amused that Sam just kept going. Either he's developed his senses or the demon blood is helping him, because Sam's not concerned. He's annoyed, but not concerned.

Sam grunts as Andy makes the tendril thicker and pushes it back inside his hole, fucking in and out a few times before another tendril flicks over the tip of Sam's cock.

"Thank you for your time, ma'am," Sam says, voice a little shaky.

Andy's pretty sure Sam doesn't know it's him, but it's obvious he knows something's up.

*

Ansem had loved it. Late at night when the house was quiet, Ansem would pretend to fall asleep, and Andy would close his eyes, pushing his senses out and manifesting them in an invisible force that he thought of as a finger or tendrils.

He'd move it over Ansem's back, trailing down, teasing as Ansem's heart rate sped up. Andy perfected his skills on his brother, and every time he uses them, he thinks of him.

*

They're in a relationship, yet the Winchesters don't even know it. Andy's been following them for months, and Andy's built it up in his head. He knows it's a fantasy, but he doesn't care. Not when Dean comes in his pants while they're sitting at a restaurant. And not when Sam has to catch himself on a chair before he falls to the floor after a really good orgasm in the middle of a case.

They researched and asked people for help, but nobody could figure out what was going on. Andy was worried when they visited Missouri, but she couldn't figure it out either. That or she was amused by it and kept Andy's secret.

The creature comes back into their lives, but Andy can't feel the power anymore. The man that used to be an angel missed his grace and Andy feels bad for him. He can't imagine what his life would be like if he didn't have his powers.

*

Cas is even more fun to tease than Sam and Dean, though he doesn't think he'll ever stop playing with the Winchesters. Cas had been a virgin before Andy got his tendrils into him and made him come so hard he screamed. Fucking screamed! That had been a huge boost for Andy's ego.

Andy still gets hard just thinking of it. The way the Winchesters checked him over, asking him if he was okay. Cas doesn't even know what happened. One minute he was watching TV, the next something is inside him, and then pure pleasure pulsing through his body.

Andy tries not to laugh too hard at the look on Cas' face when his release starts cooling in his pants.

*

Andy thought he had perfected his skills on Ansem, but fucking all three men in their beds in a motel room makes him flex mental muscles he didn't know he had.

Dean and Sam hadn't been surprised by it in months, and they don't bother fighting it anymore. Cas, on the other hand, welcomes it with open arms and fucking rides Andy's tendrils like a bucking bronco.

Cas is on his knees, whimpering and thrusting back while Dean tries to keep his eyes on the ceiling, one tendril around his cock and the other up his ass, making him pant and squirm as Sam bucks against the mattress next to him, grinding his cock against the bed.

One day Andy will let them know who is doing it, and that day will be awesome because they'll finally be a family. Maybe they'll move into a little house together. Maybe they'll make coffee every morning and have breakfast at the table. Maybe they'll spend their evenings lounging on the couch, watching movies together while Andy fucks all of them until they're too worn out to keep their eyes open.

Until then he'll keep an eye on them. Keep them coming every night.


End file.
